Poderes Supremos
by Tonino
Summary: La Segunda Guerra ha empezado y Harry Potter está destinado a terminarla, aunque algo se interpondrá entre él y su propósito, un romance que se abrirá paso en el campo de batalla para poder hacerse realidad y unos poderes... supremos.
1. Capítulo 1: Nueva Era Mágica

**Nota: **Todas las ciudades, monumentos, datos históricos y calles plasmados en esta historia son totalmente reales y se pueden consultar en cualquier mapa o enciclopedia

**Breve introducción sobre la Historia Mágica:**

Los mago-analistas de todo el mundo decidieron marcar una nueva era histórica, a fin de separar los acontecimientos de la Tercera Guerra de los de la Segunda y evitar confusiones, ya que los protagonistas de éstas eran, si no los mismos, sus hijos o amigos. Eligieron el día en el que Harry Potter y algunos de sus amigos de la Entidad de Defensa (también llamada Ejército de Dumbledore), sociedad secreta creada a espaldas de la dirección de Hogwarts, lucharon contra los mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios, como el fin de la Era Mágica Contemporánea para dar paso a una nueva era histórica.

**Poderes Supremos**

**Capítulo 1: "Nueva Era Mágica"**

Londres era una ciudad misteriosa. En el alba la neblina que invadía las calles apenas permitía admirar los tonos rojizos que el sol dejaba caer sobre los edificios. Pocos eran los que se aventuraban a ir por la calle en aquellas circunstancias y menos en un día de lluvia, como precisamente aquél. En el Callejón Diagon los vendedores empezaban a abrir las tiendas y a colocar los productos con el fin de sacar una buena comisión de sus ventas, o en el caso de los propietarios, sacar una buena tajada.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger caminaba sola por Oxford Street para ir hacia Baker Street, debajo de un paraguas de colores temperados, observando detenidamente la calle, a través de la neblina. Se paró un instante y observó el Marble Arch, que ya había pasado de largo. Encontraba un ligero parecido con el Arco de Triunfo de París. Siguió caminando con paso apresurado, no quería llegar tarde. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegó a New Bond Street y, al lado de un edificio que daba con la Academia Real, entró en un callejón sin salida. Dejó de llover y plegó el paraguas, siguió avanzando unos pasos más, abrió una puerta oxidada y entró en la estancia para sumirse en la penumbra y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y avanzó por un pasadizo de piedra hasta una puerta de madera con dos antorchas de fuego mágico, ligeramente azulado. Empezó a sentir calor, se quitó la gabardina y entró silenciosamente por la puerta, había bastante gente sentada alrededor de una mesa de madera, murmurando en voz baja, y algún que otro deambulando por la estancia sin rumbo aparente. Harry y Ron estaban en la esquina más lejana, murmurando en voz baja, Tonks vagaba con la mano en el mentón y el resto de la familia Weasley, que ocupada todo un lado de la mesa, estaba sentada, con los ojos perdidos y sin decir nada, excepto Arthur que estaba hablando con Dumbledore.

-Pasa, Hermione, te estábamos esperando.- dijo el director de Hogwarts con una voz cascada por los años, aunque aún muy viva.

La chica entró, dejó la gabardina en la encimera de madera, con el resto de los abrigos, y se disculpó:

-Siento haber llegado tarde, vivo algo lejos de aquí.

-Bah, no importa, nosotros hemos llegado hace unos minutos- dijo Arthur con un ademán de la mano, indicándole que se sentara a la mesa.

Hermione, algo más tranquila, se sentó entre Harry y Ron y les observó en silencio. Hacía solo una semana que les había visto pero no sabía qué decirles, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que les viera.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Hermione?- inquirió Harry intentando romper el silencio.

-Pues... bueno, no tuve mucho tiempo, he estado practicando hechizos de defensa.

-Eso es una buena noticia.- dijo Ron irónicamente.

La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina y Harry siguió hablando para evitar una discusión.

-¿Tenéis idea de lo que quiere Dumbledore?

-No lo sé, aunque no creo que sea para desearnos buena suerte en el sexto curso- contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué hace Fudge aquí?- preguntó de repente Ron.

Harry y Hermione, que hasta entonces no habían reparado en la presencia del ministro, giraron la cabeza y le vieron, con aspecto de cansado, sentado en una silla de madera en una esquina de la habitación.

-Ni idea, pero parece como si esto fuera la escuela y él estuviera castigado en el rincón de la clase.- terció Hermione.

-Eso será en las escuelas muggles, porque yo preferiría colgarle de los pulgares a la antigua usanza- añadió Ron, haciendo un gesto algo desagradable con el dedo pulgar.

Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y todo el mundo calló, Cornelius dejó de mirar a un punto inexistente y levantó ligeramente los ojos para escucharle.

-Gracias a todos por venir, algunos sois de la Orden y otros no. Sin embargo, todos tenemos un mismo propósito, luchar en esta guerra que apenas acaba de empezar para pararle los pies a Voldemort- la gente se estremeció ligeramente al oír dicho nombre y Albus continuó hablando- Debo comunicaros, muy a mi pesar, que los mortífagos están creando su propio ejército.

Algunos de los presentes, en un intento de aparentar tranquilidad, no pestañearon, aunque un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo. Los demás se limitaron a exclamar o llevarse la mano a la boca, como en el caso de Ginny. Harry siguió mirando a Dumbledore, impasible, mientras Ron giraba el cuello como un poseído y Hermione empezaba a morderse las uñas, hábito que ella misma detestaba.

-Ese ejército... ¿cuántos son?- preguntó Cornelius, abriendo la boca por primera vez- Y lo más importante... ¿de qué especie son?

-Ya son más de dos millones, y en su lista hay de todo menos gnomos- dijo Dumbledore en un intento de enfatizar la situación- Trolls, algunos gigantes, duendes, dementores...

Ésta vez el que no pudo reprimir un escalofrío fue Harry, que recordó perfectamente su enemistad con esos seres. Hermione le miraba de reojo, adivinando lo que estaba vagando por su cabeza.

-Propongo crear un ejército para evitarles.- dijo Alastor Moody, moviendo su ojo mágico a todas partes.

Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado, como si estuviera de acuerdo con la idea aunque con sus dudas. Fudge negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible, NO hay dos millones de magos en toda Europa. Necesitaríamos cooperar con la Confederación Internacional, y dirían que no.- concluyó Cornelius.

-¿Quién ha dicho que el ejército vaya a formarse exclusivamente por magos?- dijo Dumbledore fríamente- Puede formarse por comunidades de especies que apoyen nuestra causa. Hay seres muy poderosos en este planeta a los que ni siquiera los mortífagos tienen acceso.

Fudge resopló fuertemente y se le hinchó levemente la vena que cruzaba su sien.

-¿Me está diciendo que hagamos un ejército de dragones? ¿De leprachauns?... ¿de caracoles?

-No, Cornelius- contestó Dumbledore con gravedad- De quimeras, acromántulas, esfinges...

-¡Es absurdo! ¡Quimeras! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco, Dumbledore?! ¡Son seres peligrosos, su instinto domina a sus intenciones! – contestó el ministro agitando las manos y haciendo rechinar su silla.

De repente Albus se levantó y alzó la mano para que todo el mundo se callara, podía sentir algo... como pisadas. Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. A lo mejor un muggle.

-¡Esconded vuestras varitas! ¡Arthur, haz que repartes esas naipes!- susurró señalando una baraja de cartas.

La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en el que todo el mundo tenía la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y Dumbledore se había despojado de su variopinta capa y la había hecho desaparecer con un silenciosos "¡evanesco!". El hombre tenía una cara que solo dos personas podían reconocer a la perfección, Dumbledore y Harry. Tenía muchas cicatrices y una nariz sin tabique, como las de las serpientes, parecida a la de Michael Jackson sin maquillar. Era Lord Voldemort.

Cornelius también reconoció la cara, aunque no a tiempo, se levantó de golpe, apuntó a Voldemort con su varita pero éste fue más rapido.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó con fiereza.

Un chorro de luz verdoso rasgó el aire, como si Harry pudiera verlo a cámara lenta, hasta que chocó contra el pecho de Fudge, emitiendo un destello deslumbrante y cayendo, ya sin vida, al suelo. Dumbledore, acto seguido, saltó a la mesa para intentar atacar a Voldemort con un hechizo pero éste se le adelantó lanzándole una maldición asesina. Harry ésta vez sí lo vio a cámara lenta. Sabía que si no hacía algo Albus moriría. Recordó el efecto que produjo en el cementerio, en cuarto curso, cuando unió su hechizo con el de Voldemort, "vomitando" todos sus anteriores asesinatos.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Harry sobresaltando a Hermione.

El hechizo chocó con la luz verde de la maldición asesina pero no se paró, siguió por el aire. Dumbledore pudo desaparecerse a tiempo y volverse a aparecer, esquivándola.

-¡No es Voldemort!-gritó Albus con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces todos los presentes sacaron su varita del bolsillo, sabiendo que podían atacarle sin recibir el rebote, y lanzaron, casualmente, el mismo hechizo a la vez.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

De las varitas de Hermione, Ginny y Ron apenas salieron algunas chispas, para decepción de éstos, pero de la de Harry emanó una luz verde que se unió a las de los demás, golpeando al supuesto "Voldemort" y empujándole por los aires, ya muerto, de la fuerza que tuvo el hechizo. Dumbledore estaba jadeando, ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar el cuerpo del ministro, sabía que estaba muerto, se dirigió al impostor y se agachó. Alzó la varita de éste y la miró detenidamente.

-Esta varita ni siquiera la ha hecho Olivander, y si hubiera sido Voldemort hubiera sentido su presencia- dijo el director de Hogwarts mientras Tonks comprobaba inútilmente el cuerpo de Fudge.- Quizás ni siquiera sea humano. Ya sabéis lo que eso significa, acaba de empezar la guerra.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny miraron a Harry con recelo. Él sí había podido lanzar la maldición asesina. La cabeza de Harry era un mar de dudas, una vez había oído de la segunda persona que más odiaba, Belatrix Letrange, que para lanzar una maldición imperdonable había que sentirla, sentir el odio. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un asesino? Arthur también le miraba, y pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, incluido la de Dumbledore, no pudo soportarlo más y se marchó de la estancia por el pasillo. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en recoger su gabardina, salió corriendo detrás de Harry, quería hablar con él, ¡necesitaba hablar con él!

**Nota el Autor:**

**¡REVIEWS, ESCRIBIDME REVIEWS! ¡ME ENCANTAN LAS REVIEWS!**

Espero que os guste, pretendo que sea una historia de cómo mínimo 10 capítulos. Siento haberme cargado a Fudge, me caía mal. Resucitaría a Sirius sino fuera porque quiero seguir siendo leal, dentro de lo que cabe :P, a la historia de Joanne Rowling.

En el próximo capítulo... en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

**Tonino**

**Madrid, España.**

Para dudas sobre mi historia o donde se desarrolla, abrazos virtuales o demás...

jinetedelaoscuridad(arroba)hotmail(punto)com (Tengo MSN Messenger, si te aburres, ya seremos dos, así que ya sabes).


	2. Capítulo 2: Rey del Inframundo

**Antes de empezar: **Me gustaría aclarar un tema que surgió en uno de los reviews que he recibido por esta historia, enviado por Gaya, en el que se comenta que los menores no puedan hacer magia en vacaciones pero Harry y los demás sí la hayan hecho. Para ello expongo el siguiente párrafo, y aunque no soy ningún experto en leyes, no se me da mal ;-) :

**Noticia Urgente de la Comunidad Mágica**

El Ministerio de Magia, en acuerdo con la Unión Europea Mágica, ha modificado una de las más importantes leyes de la comunidad mágica, el **Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad**. Este decreto, escrito en 1875, se ha modificado, por no decir eliminado por completo, por miedo a que los magos menores se hallen en una situación con mortífagos y no puedan defenderse.

Así mismo, se estipula expresamente en esta nueva modificación, llevada a cabo y gestionada por Percy Weasley, que se deberá cumplir a raja tabla la **Sección Trece de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos, **en la que se obliga a no hacer magia delante de muggles o, en cuyo caso, desmemorizarles o llevarles ante un Equipo de Desmemorización Profesional.

**Poderes Supremos**

**Capítulo 2: "Rey del Inframundo"**

-¡Espérame, Harry!

El chico se paró en seco una vez estuvo fuera del pasadizo, en el callejón. Hermione se acercó a él y ambos siguieron caminando algo más lentamente hasta llegar a un banco viejo, se sentaron y pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que éste se rompió.

-Te mirábamos porque nos sorprendía que hubieses sido capaz de lanzar la maldición- digo Hermione a modo de disculpa.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ahora soy un asesino.

-¿Y?

Harry miró perplejo a Hermione a punto de soltar unas cuantas incongruencias pero en vez de eso cerró la boca y siguió mirando al asfalto.

-Mira, voy a ser realista, ese ser, fuese lo que fuese, merecía morir, ¿no?- espetó la chica con el labio fruncido- Pues ya está. Ahora nos ahorraremos los trámites burocráticos.

Se estremeció ligeramente al oírse decir tal frivolidad pero trató de ignorar la sensación, precisamente trataba de consolar a alguien que era la primera vez que mataba.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Harry de repente- Cuando eres realista te pones bastante sexy.

Hermione se sonrojó por completo y algo turbada trató de evadir la mirada de Harry aunque no sin una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-No te sonrojes, te lo estaba diciendo en serio.- dijo el chico acercándose a la cara de Hermione.

Le palpitaba el corazón como un martillo. Bum-bum-bum. Todo su cuerpo se movía a merced de su latido, desde la sien hasta el abdomen, que vibraba ligeramente. Hermione, harta de esperar como si fuera una película a cámara lenta, también giró la cabeza por completo y fundió sus labios con los de Harry. Era como convertirse en un único ser, en un humano de dos cuerpos, como si sus pensamientos y emociones recorriera el cuerpo del otro estremeciéndolos profundamente.

Siguieron besándose durante decenas de segundo, mientras sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, como si tuvieran miedo de que aquel momento se acabara. Finalmente Harry separó los labios y Hermione emitió un quejido sordo. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, vacilando.

-Éste es nuestro primer beso- afirmó la chica algo más decidida que antes.

-Eso significa que hay que repetirlo, ¿no?

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry, que se agarró al banco para no caer, y ambos se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado beso. Un ruido de pasos les interrumpió, se separaron y miraron hacia el callejón. McGonagall, algo azorada, se paró y miró a ambos.

-Eh... esto... Granger... Potter, siento interrumpir, pero el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte.

Minerva giró sobre sus talones y volvió al callejón lentamente, donde volvió a la estancia donde estaban todos reunidos. Harry dejó de mirar a la profesora y giró su cabeza para observar a Hermione. Nunca antes se había fijado en la belleza de su compañera. Quizás el hecho de que había sido como su mejor amiga le había ocultado tales sentimientos, pero ahora se habían manifestado más intensos que nunca y ella... ella le había correspondido.

-Te quiero, Hermione.- se limitó a decir Harry, pensando que eso era lo mejor que podía decir sin meter la pata.

Hermione escudriñó su mirada con seriedad y después sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a besar a Harry.

-Yo también, Harry, no sé por qué demonios no te lo dije antes... es que me daba verg...

-No pasa nada- dijo el chico poniéndole el dedo en los labios- Lo importante es que ahora hemos descubierto que somos correspondidos y que tenemos que disfrutar de nuestro amor.

Ambos, mucho más contentos de lo que habían estado en la reunión, volvieron a ir al callejón, abrieron la puerta, atravesaron el pasadizo y abrieron otra puerta más para entrar, algo azorados, al corrillo que se había formado entorno al cuerpo del "impostor" al que Harry había matado. Antes de que Harry dijese nada, Dumbledore se levantó y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Es una veela.

Harry se quedó petrificado. Tragó con dificultad y se puso de puntillas para ver el aspecto del impostor. Sí, sin alguna duda tenía aquel atractivo mágico que las caracterizaba, en esos momentos menos presente porque estaba... muerta. Albus siguió hablando:

-Había tomado una poción multijugos y había adquirido el aspecto de un Voldemort renacido. Por eso tu primer hechizo ni siquiera desvió la trayectoria de su maldición, porque su varita es algo... especial. No creo que Olivander esté al corriente de la fabricación de este tipo de ingenios mágicos, aunque considerando los últimos sucesos, puede ser el mismo Olivander el que se haya pasado a los mortífagos y haya creado esta varita.

Recordó el día que compró su varita, cuando Olivander le habló de Voldemort insinuando que aunque las cosas que había hecho eran terribles, también eran grandiosas, entonces no estaba tan familiarizado con el entorno mágico y no le respondió... si eso mismo se lo hubiera dicho dos o tres años más tarde, posiblemente ese hombre habría acabado en San Mungo.

-¿Es una Delacour?- preguntó Harry recordando a aquella semi-vela llamada Fleur Delacour, que vino como concursante del Torneo de los Tres Magos desde Beauxbatons.

-No, aparentemente no parece familiar de Fleur Delacour- respondió Dumbledore frunciendo levemente el entrecejo- , aunque no se debe dar nada por sentado, los Delacour carecen de miembros cercanos que sean de pura sangre veela, y ésta lo es.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas, algo más cómodo ya que ahora no era objeto de todas las miradas, y Hermione se sentó encima de la mesa cogiéndole la mano a Harry.

-¿Se me va a juzgar?- preguntó a Dumbledore refiriéndose al asesinato.

-No.- afirmó rotundamente- El asesinato ha sido cometido por varios magos, entre los cuales me incluyo, y el objetivo de éste fue preservar nuestra seguridad y la de la comunidad mágica, se calificaría como Homicidio Necesario. Aún así, no vamos a informar a nadie del Ministerio de la muerte de la veela, aunque me temo que sí tendremos que hacerlo del ministro, aunque eso va a ser... complicado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione con interés.

-Cornelius estaba aquí extraoficialmente, nadie estaba informado de esta reunión, y que de repente aparezca muerto, después de todos los follones que hubo el año pasado, y encima sin que se puedan dar datos precisos sobre su asesino... puede acarrearnos muchos problemas. Para empezar somos los principales sospechosos del crimen.

Arthur y Molly Weasley abandonaron el corrillo y se dirigieron a Harry.

-Seguimos queriéndote igual, Harry, no pasa nada porque hayas matado a una veela. Se lo merecía. Todos la hemos matado.- dijo Molly a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a Harry.

Por si tal declaración de principios no había quedado clara, Arthur también abrazó a Harry.

Poco a poco el corrillo alrededor del asesino se fue disolviendo y varios aurores se llevaron el cuerpo de Fudge al Ministerio para informar del incidente. Mientras, todos los Weasley y Snape y Minerva se dedicaron a charlar entre ellos sobre las alternativas que tenían para guardar el cuerpo de la veela hasta que fuese necesario. Al fin decidieron aplicar al cuerpo un encantamiento anti-corrompedor, para evitar que se pudriese, y llevarlo a un sitio que Snape no quiso revelar pero que dijo que sería "idóneo para guardar un cadáver durante un tiempo".

-Harry, ven aquí.- dijo Albus con discreción, desde su silla, mientras los demás estaban distraídos.

Algo receloso, el chico se dirigió al anciano y se sentó a su lado.

-Hace unas semanas te comenté algo sobre tus extraños poderes.- dijo Dumbledore y Harry asintió con la cabeza- Creo que estás listo para comprobar cuáles son esos poderes.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry Potter. Sabía perfectamente que pensar en sus supuestos poderes extraordinarios, de los cuales no conocía ni un solo detalle, le otorgaba cierta satisfacción durante unos segundos. Le hacía sentir superior, superior a la masa, a sus amigos, a los que conocía. Pero décimas de segundo después aquella sensación de placer se transformaba en malestar.¡No quería ser un bicho raro, o al menos más raro de lo que lo era al haber sido marcado con aquella cicatriz!

-Adelante- dijo Harry esperando algún encantamiento de Dumbledore o una larga charla.

-Oh, no.- contestó el anciano- Debemos ir al Departamento de Misterios para tú mismo lo compruebes.

El chico abrió la boca para quejarse pero Dumbledore le interrumpió:

-Sí, sé que te duele volver al sitio donde murió Sirius- una presión en el pecho invadió a Harry durante unos instantes, al oír su nombre- Pero debes afrontar tu pasado y tu destino... ¿estás listo para ir?

Harry asintió casi inconscientemente y Dumbledore hechizó un candelabro para convertirlo en traslador. Ya sabía cómo funcionaba, el chico puso la mano en el candelabro junto con el director de Hogwarts y sintió de repente un tirón desde el ombligo, como un gancho invisible que le transportó a través del espacio. La sensación paró y ésta vez Harry no cayó como otras veces, se limitó a observar con profunda consternación lo que veía a su alrededor. Recordaba aquel lugar con una suma perfección.

-¡¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA?!- gritó Harry a Dumbledore, que ni se inmutó.

Harry volvió a mirar, aunque con dificultad, el arco con el velo negro. Recordaba cómo su padrino, Sirius, el único ser que le quedaba entonces, se había sumido en la oscuridad de dicho arco hasta desaparecer... para nunca volver.

-Harry, escúchame, sé que recuerd....

-¡¡¿¿ESTO ES UNA PUTA BROMA??!! – volvió a gritar el chico con un aspaviento, mirando al anciano.

-¡HARRY!- gritó de repente Dumbledore y el chico se calló, su voz era muy fuerte, nunca le había oído gritar- El poder que tú tienes se concentra en ese velo.

El chico, en un intento de aparentar indiferencia, se sentó en una grada de piedra que había y observó con apatía el arco.

-¿Puedo hacer desaparecer a las personas?- preguntó Harry con sorna.

-Ese arco es la Puerta del Hades, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore finalmente.

Harry se incorporó súbitamente y su cerebro empezó a pensar a una velocidad frenética. Sabía que había oído hablar sobre el Hades en alguna parte... pero ahora no recordaba qué era.

-Forma parte de la mitología griega, aunque el hecho es totalmente verdad. El Hades es el llamado Inframundo, donde la gente va una vez ha muerto.

-¿Puedo matar a la gente? ¡Eso ya lo puedo hacer con la varita!

-¡Eres un dios, Harry!- exclamó Dumbledore- Eres el gobernador del inframundo, tú eres el único que puede atravesar ese velo negro sin morir. Porque tú eres el único al que las criaturas del inframundo obedecerán, el único que puede decidir quién volverá de la muerte para regresar a la vida.

Harry se echó a llorar. No podía asimilar tantos conceptos juntos. Su cabeza iba a estallar. No quería ser un dios. No quería criaturas. Odiaba la muerte. De repente recordó algo y por primera y última vez en su vida Harry sintió una sensación de júbilo tan grande, tan radiante.

-Mis padres.- murmuró Harry absorto- Todas las víctimas de Voldemort... ¡Sirius!

-Sí, Harry, tú controlas las resucitaciones. Tú puedes resucitarles.- dijo Dumbledore cansinamente.

Harry se olvidó de Voldemort. De la Guerra. De todo lo que le rodeaba. Incluso de la Magia. Iba a recuperar a sus seres queridos, él iba a resucitar a sus padres, podría vivir con ellos, pasar las navidades con ellos, su cumpleaños, podría recuperar el tiempo que Voldemort le robó, Sirius también viviría, podrían ser los mejores amigos que hubiese en el mundo.

-Soy el único que conoce tus poderes, Harry, y así debería ser por una temporada hasta que se lo digas quizás a Hermione.- dijo Dumbledore y Harry le miró ceñudo, intentando averiguar el verdadero sentido de haberla mencionado- Pero no te voy a negar que espero que nos ayudes con tus criaturas a vencer a Voldemort.

-Mi cometido en esta vida es matarle, Albus, eso no lo he olvidado- dijo Harry con gravedad.

-Entonces estás listo para emprender tu viaje al Hades. Una vez hayas terminado de hacer lo que creas conveniente, podrás salir de él simplemente atravesando las puertas que custodian el cerbero gigante. Y así sucesivamente, cuando desees entrar de nuevo en el Hades, tendrás que traspasar el velo negro.

-¿Cómo encontraré a mis padres y a Sirius?- preguntó Harry tembloroso.

-Los encontrarás, no te preocupes, ahora tú eres el gobernador del Hades.

Harry se acercó al velo negro y miró, absorto por una extraña naturaleza, el atractivo del arco y su velo, cuyas formas parecían formar rasgos y extrañas voces que se oían del interior... No se molestó en entrar poco a poco, el chico se acercó al velo y fue atravesando la espesura negra, el vacío, mientras sentía un extraño frío por todo el cuerpo que le llegaba hasta la cabeza... Por fin sumergió todo su cuerpo en la oscuridad y éste desapareció entre un torrente de emociones y sentidos que le llevaron a su primer Gran Viaje.

Un pequeño viaje con billete de regreso para conocer su naturaleza, su poder. Un viaje al Hades, al Inframundo, del cual él era su gobernador, su Rey. Harry Potter era el Dios del Inframundo.

**Nota del autor: **

**¡¡POR FAVOR, ESCRIBIDME REVIEWS, ADORO LAS REVIEWS, ME GUSTA LEER VUESTRAS OPINIONES!!**

Voy a confesaros que estoy un tanto asustado por el efecto que esto pueda causar en mis lectores. Adoro la mitología y creo que es una excelente forma de plasmar mi teoría sobre cuáles son esos poderes de los que Dumbledore habla al final del quinto libro. Los detalles y datos mitológicos son totalmente verídicos.

Antes de que algún seguidor de la serie Hércules me escriba un review diciendo: "Oye, ¿Hades no era el Dios del Inframundo?" contestaré: "Sí, lo es, pero al Inframundo también se le llamada Hades, recibiendo el nombre de su propio Dios".


	3. Capítulo 3: Los Campos de Asphodel

**Antes de empezar: **Quiero aclarar un punto bastante importante que se me olvidó mencionar en el anterior capítulo. Sakimi me escribió un review diciéndome que si Harry era la reencarnación del dios griego Hades, hijo de los dioses Cronos y Rea. Mi respuesta a dicha pregunta la he querido hacer de una forma un tanto... original:

El Profeta Galáctico. 18 de Septiembre del 3214 

Nuevas fuentes del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio Interplanetario de Magia han informado a El Profeta Galáctico, en exclusiva, del descubrimiento de los fragmentos de un diario escrito en el siglo XX por un brujo adolescente, al parecer de contenido bastante interesante.

En dicho diario el adolescente, supuestamente llamado "Harry Dotter", se compadece de sí mismo y comenta que es el gobernador de un lugar llamado Hades, del cual la comunidad mágica desconoce, donde residen los muertos hasta la eternidad. Comenta en este diario que el "Hades" estuvo sin gobierno hasta que él llegó y que nació con dichos poderes heredándolos de la "nada". Expone sus dudas acerca de si es una reencarnación de otro ser poderoso, aunque siendo desmentidas por un anciano sabio que le aconsejaba, que se hacía llamar "Pumbledore", aunque con letra algo confusa.

Este hecho demuestra una vez más que los historiadores a los que el ministerio llamaba "locos" en realidad tenían razón, el origen de la raza humana es en la Tierra. Sin embargo comprobar la veracidad de esta información es imposible debido a la destrucción de la Tierra en el 2183, en la Guerra de las Religiones. Sin duda alguna una de las catástrofes más graves de la historia, comparables con...

**Poderes Supremos**

**Capítulo 3: "Muerte en el Campo de Batalla"**

Harry Potter había contenido la respiración mientras atravesaba la Puerta del Hades. De repente se sintió rodeado de un halo de inspiración, de confianza en sí mismo, algo que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando entró en Hogwarts y se convirtió en un ser mucho más feliz que cuando era casi "esclavizado" en Privet Drive.

Se dio cuenta, pasados unos segundos de emociones y sensaciones inexplicables, de que se había caído al suelo... si se le podía llamar así. Estaba suspendido en el vacío y delante de él había dos puertas de piedra que sin exagerar eran del tamaño del templo de Abu Simbel. Harry observó las puertas con recelo y se acercó a ellas para intentar empujarlas, cosa bastante estúpida ya que ni siquiera un gigante habría tenido fuerza suficiente.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros y cogió la varita, con una excesiva reverencia apuntó a la puerta y gritó:

-¡Alohomora!

La puerta no se movió. Es más, ni siquiera salió ningún hechizo de la punta de la varita. Harry la observó con cautela, cogió con la camiseta la varita y trató de limpiarla, se quemó con las chispas que salieron y después volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Pensó que quizás, al estar en el Hades, la magia no funcionaba. A lo mejor funcionaba con otro sistema...

-¡Ábrete!- gritó Harry sin recibir respuesta.

Se llevó la mano al mentón y se le ocurrió otra orden:

-¡Ábrete Sésamo!-gritó con apatía, sabiendo que aquella orden era estúpida.

-Soy el Rey del Hades, te ordeno que te abras.- dijo después con algo más de seriedad.

Las dos puertas se giraron en modo inverso, hacia él, y se apartó para no ser golpeado mientras éstas giraban sobre su propio eje con lentitud. Lo que había tras la puerta era casi imposible de ver, estaba rodeado por una neblina grisácea. Atravesó las puertas y otra sensación inexplicable volvió a invadirle, después se miró a sí mismo y al resto de su cuerpo. Una aureola azulada envolvía todo su cuerpo, respetando los contornos de sus brazos y piernas; las movió con fuerza para ver si la aureola seguía sus movimientos, así era. Cogió su varita y ésta despedía chispas. Sentía algo extraño a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, se sentía muy poderoso, como si pudiese levantar el globo terráqueo el solo.

-¡Lumos solem! – susurró Harry a su varita.

Un haz gigantesco salió de la punta de su varita y "secó" la neblina, permitiendo verse lo que había tras ella. Era una cueva de tamaño descomunal. Estalactitas de cientos de metros emergían desde el techo, muchas veces chocando con las estalagmitas, y se oía el agua desde lejos. La roca de la cueva era grisácea y Harry se miró a si mismo, comprobando que su ropa y piel también eran de un color más pálido, debido posiblemente a la escasa iluminación del lugar.

Siguió avanzando por entre algunas rocas gigantes, pisando piedras y levantando mucho los pies para evitar tropezarse. Al fin llegó a lo que parecía la orilla de un río, partiendo éste en dos la cueva en horizontal y desapareciendo en la inmensidad. Su anchura era considerable. No sabía lo que hacer, al principio pensó en volver a atrás y preguntarle a Dumbledore cómo atravesar el riachuelo, pero decidió, al pensar en sus padres y Sirius, que si hacía falta lo atravesaría a nado. Saltó al río para ir nadando pero no pasó nada, los pies de Harry se pararon sobre el agua, chocándose con todo el cuerpo y produciéndole una insoportable molestia del abdomen para arriba.

Miró hacia abajo. ¡Podía andar por el agua! Ni siquiera chapoteaba, el agua del río seguía su cauce inexplicable sin perturbarse lo más mínimo por las insistentes patadas de Harry. Visto aquello, caminó en la misma dirección durante varios minutos hasta que vio un pedrusco en medio del cauce, de tamaño enorme, con una criatura gigante encima de éste.

Harry vaciló unos instantes y observó detenidamente a la criatura. ¡Era un cancerbero! Pero la siguió observando más detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que la bestia con la que se había enfrentado en primer curso para llegar hasta la Piedra Filosofal era completamente distinta a la que había allí, en el inframundo. Era cuarenta veces más grandes, y aunque tenía tres cabezas, su constitución era más musculosa y carecía por completo de pelaje perruno. Estaba durmiendo.

Empezó a andar de puntillas para no despertarle pero una de las cabezas se giró lentamente y observó con ojos rojos la figura del adolescente. Las tres cabezas se levantaron, junto con el resto del cuerpo y se acercaron a Harry, que había sacado su varita.

-Humano- dijeron las tres cabezas al unísono, formando una voz masculina casi perfecta- dime tu nombre y la causa de tu muerte.

-Soy Harry Potter, Dios del Hades y... no he muerto.

El animal, por la razón que fuese, dejó de enseñar los dientes y se puso en posición "seudo-militar", algo difícil para una criatura cuadrúpeda.

-¡Señor, es un honor recibirle al Inframundo, señor! Soy Cerbero, el guardián de las puertas del Hades.

-Ahh... guay.- fue lo único que dijo Harry, esperando alguna instrucción o indicación.

-La próxima vez que desee cruzar el río puede hacerlo llamando a Caronte.

Harry se llevó la mano al mentón y trató de recordar ese nombre, sabía que la luna de Plutón se llamaba así, pero... aparte de eso no sabía mucho sobre mitología, que se dijese. Se propuso preguntarle a Cerbero quién era pero oyó un ruido detrás de él, como de agua. Una pequeña barca, de madera carcomida, se acercaba con un hombre subido en ella.

Era un anciano con barba, de aspecto bastante harapiento, y sus ojos parecía que despedían llamas. Su ropaje, bastante precario, apenas le cubría parte del pecho, cuya piel estaba llena de cicatrices infectadas. El anciano paró la barca y se bajó en la extensión de piedra que había al lado de Cerbero para examinar con presteza a Harry.

-Yo soy Caronte, majestad.- dijo el anciano provocando un ligero estremecimiento a Harry al oír "majestad"- Mi misión es llevar a los que han muerto hasta el Hades por el río Estigia.

Harry observó la corriente del río, que daba a ninguna parte.

-A ver si me aclaro- dijo sin andarse con rodeos- este río contaminado lleva a los muertos al Hades, ¿no? – Caronte asintió y Harry siguió hablando a la vez que señalaba que parte del cauce se dirigía a la nada- ¿Entonces el agua que va hacia ese vacío negro a dónde va?

Cerbero hizo lo más parecido a un gruñido y Caronte se estremeció.

-Este río es el río Estigia, que desemboca en una laguna con el mismo nombre.

Harry estuvo tentado de decir que cuando acabara con Voldemort lo enviaría a ese sitio, pero en ese momento había más preguntas que tenía que hacer:

-Entonces... ¿dónde coño está esta cueva? ¿Debajo de América? ¿Debajo de Europa? ¿Dónde compráis la comida? ¿Hay centros comerciales? ¿Café? ¿Plantaciones? ¿Coches...?

Parecía como si a los dos les hubiera dado un espasmo cerebral y no respondieran a ningún estímulo. Estaban absorbidos por algo extraño. Después de que Harry alzara molesto las cejas, Caronte se explicó:

-Señor, perdone pero... ¿qué es America? ¿Una isla? Nosotros no comemos, señor, Cerbero, Ascálafo y yo somos criaturas elementales, no necesitamos ningún tipo de alimento. No sé quién es Café, y aquí no hay plantaciones porque la gente que muere no necesita comer, tampoco. Y... ¿quién es Coches, señor?

Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando que olvidaran el tema y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Caronte.

-¿Quiere que le lleve hasta el Hades, señor?

-¿No estamos ya en el Hades?

-Bueno... todavía no, esta es una zona de transición entre la muerte y el alma. Después los muertos van a un juicio y se decide qué hacer con ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry rápidamente.

Caronte le miró perplejo, como si le pareciese sorprendente que no entendiera a qué se refería.

-Los señores Éaco, Minos y Radamantis se encargan de juzgar a los muertos que vienen al Hades. Allí se decide, según el corazón y el bien de esa persona, si se le lanza al Tártaro para siempre, si se queda cumpliendo un castigo perpetuo en el Hades o si se le envía al paraíso,

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas por completo pero abstuvo de preguntar quiénes eran aquellos jueces.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, pero llévame a los jueces esos..- dijo el chico de manera impaciente.

Cerbero volvió a dormirse y Caronte y Harry se subieron a la barca, que avanzó por el río Estigia. Mientras, el chico guardó silencio hasta que empezó a aburrirse y fue preguntando cosas del lugar.

-A ver si me aclaro, el Hades es como un limbo, ¿no?- preguntó Harry y Caronte hizo un gesto indicando que no sabía a qué se refería- ¿Cuántas partes tiene el Hades?

-Cuatro, señor.

-¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Dónde están?- preguntó el chico, impaciente.

-El Erebus, donde yo vivo, es el palacio en el que viven Plutón y Perséfone- dijo Caronte de forma bastante cortante- el Elyseus es donde viven las almas que están destinadas a residir por siempre en el Hades, en paz; en el Tártaro, por debajo de este suelo, están encerradas las criaturas y seres que enfadaron a los dioses hace miles de años; y nosotros estamos ahora mismo en los Campos de Asphodel.

-¿Campos de Asphodel?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Empiezan desde las puertas del Hades, pasando por la guarida de Cerbero, hasta el Palacio de Juicio.

Harry volvió a guardar silencio para asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo. Le asombraba la forma anárquica y mística en que se resumía toda aquella cueva. No preguntó nada sobre los "dioses" que Caronte había mencionado, se limitó a observar la inmensidad del río Estigia y durante un fugaz segundo, pudo ver la laguna Estigia, observando también que otros ríos también desembocaban en ella.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Poco, señor, en unos minutos estaremos allí.

-Oye, Caronte- inquirió Harry, haciendo que Caronte girara su anciana cabeza para oírle mejor- Si yo soy el gobernador del Hades, ¿puedo imponer mis decisiones por encima de los jueces?

-Sí, señor.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en a garganta cuando quiso preguntar por sus padres, trató de abrir la boca y preguntarle, pero algo se lo impidió, después volvió a intentarlo.

-¿Conoce a mis padres?

Caronte asintió suavemente mientras seguía remando por el río, Harry se fijó que por entre la neblina se empezaba a ver una pequeña construcción.

-Sí, señor. Sus padres vinieron hace muchos años, me contaron que fueron asesinados por un ser al que los humanos llaman "mago tenebroso". En aquella época venía mucha gente hablando de seres como "magos", "brujos" y una especie extraña llamada "mortífano".

-Se llaman mortífagos.- espetó Harry- Los magos, brujos y mortífagos son humanos, también, aunque tienen poderes.

Caronte paró de remar y miró perplejo a Harry:

-¿Poderes, señor?

Harry sacó su varita y se la mostró, señalando la punta de la varita.

-De la punta de este trozo de madera salen hechizos y conjuros.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo estas maderas. Sus padres también vinieron con ellas hasta aquí, había mucha gente con esos palos, algunos más largos otros más cortos. La mayoría, al verme, agitaban el trozo de madera contra mí pronunciando palabras incoherentes, pero no salía nada. Se quedaban perplejos... como desilusionados, la mayoría acaban tirándolas al río antes de llegar al palacio de Juicio... ¡Ya hemos llegado, señor!

Sin que se diera cuenta, la barca ya había chocado contra las piedras de la orilla y había quedado amarrada. Caronte se bajó y Harry le siguió por un pequeño camino que había hasta un edificio gigantesco. Era un palacio, como bien había dicho el remero, pero de dimensiones muy superiores a lo que cualquier humano podría haberse imaginado. Subieron una escalinata de mármol blanco y tras unos cuantos cientos de escalones entraron por una doble puerta de roble.

Aquello le recordaba vagamente al Wizengamot, pero cien veces más grande. Había unas gradas vacías y enfrente un estrado. Sin embargo sólo había tres asientos con un hombre en cada uno de ellos, de aspecto joven y corpulento. En el centro de la sala estaban sentadas otras tres personas, que aunque estaban de espaldas Harry reconoció de inmediato y pegó un ensordecedor grito que hizo que Caronte se estremeciera.

Las tres personas se levantaron súbitamente de sus asientos y miraron a Harry asombrados. Después, como por arte de magia, tanto Harry como los tres corrieron a abrazarse. Todos lloraban y Harry por primera vez sentía que era feliz, los tres jueces les miraban con mezcla de recelo y odio, pero a él no le importaba, tenía todo lo que quería, ahora podría vivir en paz y luchar contra Voldemort junto con las personas que durante años había deseado abrazar. Tanto James como Lily estaban llorando de alegría, y Sirius estaba en una mezcla de risa y llanto, acompañado de Harry.

**Nota del autor:**

**¡¡REVIEWS, ADORO LOS REVIEWS, ENVÍENME MUCHOS REVIEWS :-D!!**

Me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo porque he tenido que documentarme. Sin embargo, da igual, no ha quedado como yo pretendía, os prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya quiero empezar en serio con la guerra. Y el primer combate estallará en Hogwarts, así que... ;-) . ¡Escribidme reviews!

El Templo de Abu Simbel es mi templo egipcio favorito. Las estatuas son realmente colosales y sus interiores preciosos. Tuvo que ser transportado de sitio pieza por pieza por una fuerza alemana de la ONU en los años 50 aproximadamente porque corría el peligro de ser arrasado por las inundaciones y crecidas del río Nilo.


	4. Capítulo 4:Muerte en el Campo de Batalla

**Poderes Supremos**

**Capítulo 4: "Muerte en el Campo de Batalla"**

El Callejón Diagon, desde tiempos ancestrales, había sido el centro de compras más importante de la comunidad europea mágica. En él había de todo, excepto quizás enseres oscuros, aunque para eso ya estaba el Callejón Knocturn. La Sra. Weasley caminaba con Hermione Granger por los escaparates, mirando con recelo las carteras llenas de galeones.

-¿Has visto ese libro, Hermione?- dijo Molly de repente- Una nueva edición de _Guía para Conflictos Familiares Mágicos_, de Lockhart. Parece que se ha recuperado y vuelve a la carga.

-Sí, es una buena noticia.- dijo la chica a regañadientes, tratando de que no se le notara mucho.

Siguieron paseando por unos cuántos escaparates más y Hermione, en la pastelería, se fijó en un pastel gigante con forma de corazón que tenía cupidos encantados de chocolate que volaban entorno a la nata lanzando flechas de caramelo. Se quedó observándolo detenidamente y estuvo tentada de comprarlo para Harry.

-Hacéis buena pareja.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Hermione se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quién?

-Oh, vamos, es obvio- contestó Molly sonriendo- Digamos que Minerva y yo nos llevamos muy bien últimamente.

-Yo...

-Harry es un buen chico. No te preocupes, si no quieres no contaré esto a nadie.

La chica asintió, algo abrumada, y siguieron su camino en silencio hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Allí se había congregado mucha gente, quizá más de la que se debería haber reunido, y la gente miraba con recelo a aquel grupo de más de veinte personas apretujadas en una sola mesa.

-Propongo que vayamos a alguna sala reservada, este es sitio para oídos indiscretos.- dijo Alastor con gravedad.

Hubo algunos que asintieron pero otros negaron con la cabeza y la mayoría se rascó la cabeza o miraba a un punto inexistente.

-¿Y si esperamos a Dumbledore? Me envío a Fawkes hace unos minutos y me ha dicho que Harry y él vienen para aquí en autobús noctámbulo.- propuso Tonks, esta vez con el pelo de color rubio platino.

La gente aplaudió la idea y decidieron pedir bebidas mientras esperaban. Hermione volvió a dar un ataque a sus uñas al comprobar que Harry no había vuelto todavía.

Mientras, Dumbledore, Sirius, James, Lily y Harry iban en el autobús noctámbulo de camino al Callejón Diagon. Después de que Harry encontrara a sus padres y tuviera una fuerte discusión con los tres jueces, los cuatro volvieron al mundo real y Dumbledore se echó a llorar mientras abrazaba fuertemente a los recién resucitados.

El aspecto, tanto de su padrino como de sus padres, era mucho mejor de lo que Harry esperaba. Pensaba que les iba a encontrar demacrados y débiles, pero los sirvientes del Hades se habían encargado de servirles ambrosía, una comida especial que se comía en los territorios sagrados que hacía que un ser no envejeciese.

No sabía qué decirles, aunque bastante les había dicho ya. Les había puesto al corriente de sus años en Privet Drive y de sus últimos 5 años en Hogwarts, donde tanto James como Lily rieron con las aventuras que había pasado junto con Ron y Hermione y Sirius asentía de vez en cuando y daba su opinión. Dumbledore estaba sonriente, también, aunque muy pensativo.

-Estoy pensando en la forma con la que podemos decirles a los demás que habéis resucitado- dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a los dos animagos y a Lily.

-Me estoy imaginando la cara de Snape- dijo Harry con sorna.

-¡¿Snape?!- dijeron James y Lily al unísono, después James añadió sonriendo- No había pensado en él durante todos estos años, ni siquiera me acordaba de que existía.

-No todo el mundo se tomará vuestra resurrección de la misma manera- dijo Dumbledore con seriedad- Algunos actuarán sumidos en la locura, pensando que están alucinando, otros puede que sufran shocks, no sé qué hacer...

-Creo que lo mejor será que simplemente Harry diga que hemos vuelto y aparezcamos nosotros de repente en el Caldero Chorreante- dijo Lily imitando un telón que se abría de repente.

Harry y los demás decidieron que simplemente dirían que habían resucitado y punto, que no darían detalles de los poderes del chico. Sin embargo, en el último momento dijo que preferiría decírselo a solas antes a Hermione. James le piró de forma pícara y le dio un pequeño codazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo con esa tal Hermione, hijo?

-¡James! Déjale respirar un poco, lleva unas horas que creo que la cabeza le va a estallar- dijo Lily con desenfado.

-No pasa nada, mamá- dijo Harry muy sonriente, oyéndose a sí mismo decir por primera vez esa palabra- Es que verás, papá, conocí a una chica que se llamaba Cho y me empezó a gustar desde que jugamos a Quidditch, salimos pero no funcionó, ahora estoy saliendo con Hermione.

-¡Quidditch!- gritó James levantándose sin poder reprimir un grito de alegría, Stan Shunpike le miró con recelo por vigésima vez- ¡Mi hijo juega al Quidditch, Lily! ¡Esto es fantástico, lo llevas en la sangre, hijo mío!

-Sí, bueno...- dijo Harry algo turbado y siguió contando su historia- Cho era buscadora pero yo conseguí atrapar antes la snitch... aunque...

-¡Snitch! ¡Mi hijo es buscador!- volvió a exclamar James, antes de que Lily le reprochara el volumen de su voz- Esto es fantástico, y dime, hijo, ¿eres bueno jugando?

-Estupendo- dijeron Sirius y Dumbledore a la vez Harry se ruborizaba.

James iba a gritar de nuevo pero el autobús se paró y algunas camas con gente durmiendo en ellas se desplazaron desde el final de éste hasta donde estaban ellos. Intentándolos empujar. Dumbledore desvió las camas con la varita. Tanto sus padres como su padrino hicieron intento de coger la suya también, pero se dieron cuenta de que no tenían, a Harry se le ocurrió que al día siguiente tendrían que ir a Olivander´s para comprarles una varita.

-¡Callejón Diagon!- gritó Stan.

Los cuatro salieron rápidamente del autobús para evitar que se fijaran mucho en ellos y en vez de entrar directamente al Caldero Chorreante se quedaron al lado de la puerta hasta que el autobús se marchó de nuevo. Harry dijo:

-Vale, quedaros aquí, les diré a todos lo qué ha ocurrido y después vengo y os hago pasar, ¿os parece bien? – asintieron como respuesta y Harry entró en el Caldero Chorreante.

Todo el mundo que estaba entorno a la mesa dejó de hablar y algunos se abalanzaron sobre Harry, primero Hermione, para preguntarle qué tal le había ido y qué pasaba. Las antorchas de la posada, que emulaban una luz heterogénea, creaban de aquella escena algo dramático, acentuado.

-Es mejor que os sentéis todos cada uno en una silla. Debo hablar con alguien primero, esperadme un segundo.- dijo Harry, bajo la atónita mirada de todos, y cogió de la mano a Hermione, a la que se llevó a otra pequeña sala del Caldero Chorreante.

Entraron y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Hermione se apoyó ligeramente en la pared y miró atentamente a Harry, que no sabía cómo encontrar las palabras.

-He resucitado a mis padres y a Sirius.- dijo con voz queda.

Hermione profirió una mezcla entre grito cáustico y de sorpresa y se tapó la boca, como si hubiera dicho alguna atrocidad.

-Harry... no sé qué decir...

-Albus me ha dicho la verdad.- dijo Harry llamando al director por su nombre de pila- Soy un dios.

Esta vez la chica no gritó, ni dio aspavientos con las manos, simplemente se quedó mirando a Harry con entrever escéptico y chasqueó la lengua.

-El dios del Hades, y puedo resucitar a las personas.- continuó entrecortadamente- Aunque hay más... yo soy inmortal. Me han dicho personas del Hades que mi... que la que se convierta en mi esposa se convertirá en inmortal.

Hermione tragó con dificultad y Harry se sentó, apesadumbrado, en una de las sillas de la sala.

-Te quiero, Harr...

-¡Hermione, si llevamos esto adelante estarás condenada a una vida eterna! Una vida sin fin, hasta que los lazos del universo desaparezcan y sus partículas se conviertan en simples corrientes de energía. Son millones de años, ¿estarías dispuesta a soportar todo eso por un amor adolescente?

La chica ni siquiera le replicó ni contestó, se abalanzó sobre él fuertemente, aplastándolo contra la mesa, y moldeó sus labios con los de Harry. Éste se había quedado de piedra, ¿qué significaba aquello?, ¿le quería? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, pero estaba sintiendo un deseo tremendo por Hermione. Ésta recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de su torso, besándole una y otra vez y de vez en cuando mordiéndole la oreja. Harry se volteó y se puso encima de la chica.

-Hermione, lo que no te he dicho es que la inmortalidad se obtendrá la primera vez que se acueste con el dios... osea yo.- dijo severamente.

-Entonces cuanto antes mejor.- contestó Hermione con voz pícara.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron moldeando el uno para el otro y pasaron los minutos en aquella sala fría y oscura, mientras aquel hechizo de inmortalidad se cumplía al ritmo de los golpes que ambos producían en la madera de la mesa carcomida.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Harry está tardando mucho, ¿no crees?- dijo Lily interrogando con la mirada a su marido.

Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:

-No tardará mucho, supongo, sospecho que está marcando el destino de alguien

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley al oír un varios gritos amortiguados que provenían de la sala en la que Harry había entrado.

-Perdona, he sido yo, es que me asusté- dijo Ginny rápidamente, para solucionar el problema, imaginándose qué sería el ruido.

Remus, que sospechó también qué era el ruido, puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que sonreía y Tonks, que estaba segura de qué fue aquel grito, trató de simular una carcajada con una tos. Molly miró a Ginny recelosamente pero rápidamente la puerta se abrió y Harry y Hermione salieron de ella hacia la mesa. La chica evitó mirar a nadie, aunque no tuvo problema, todas las miradas se dirigían a Harry, que trataba de aparentar apatía y serenidad.

-Mis padres y Sirius han resucitado.- soltó Harry de repente.

Ginny, que estaba balanceándose sobre dos patas para intentar escuchar más gritos de la sala, cayó de la silla hacia atrás. Molly, y algunos aurores amortiguaron entre una exclamación y un grito. La cara de Remus cambió de su habitual color pálido a un verdoso bastante desagradable y el pelo de Tonks empezó a adquirir diversos colores hasta volverse al de antes.

-Sé que no me cree, profesor Lupin, pero le prometo que es verdad.- dijo Harry con seriedad y acercándose a la puerta de la posada- Voy a hacerles pasar.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración mientras la puerta se abría y tres hombres y una mujer entraban por ella. Molly se desmayó y Arthur la cogió a tiempo, antes de que diera con la cabeza en el suelo. James, Lily y Sirius estaban algo ruborizados por la extraña bienvenida que les habían dado.

-Esto... hola a todo el mundo, ¿dónde está el champán?- dijo James con una sonrisa, en un intento de romper el hielo- Habrá que brindar, ¿no? No he pasado 15 años muerto para entrar al Caldero Chorreante y ver este panorama.

Lily chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, lo que a Harry le recordó mucho a lo que solía hacer Hermione cuando alguien decía algo fuera de contexto. Sirius, en cambio, emitió una fuerte carcajada. Remus, que estaba temblando, de pie, se acercó lentamente y miró con recelo a James.

-James, amigo mío, ¿eres tú? Júrame que eres tú.- balbuceó el hombre lobo.

-Te lo juro, Lunático.

Ambos se abalanzaron a abrazarse, junto con Sirius, mientras lloraban a lágrima tendida. Harry estuvo a punto de llorar, pero mantuvo la compostura mientras Hermione le apretaba fuertemente la mano. Lily miró la escena sonriendo y también se dio un abrazo con los otros dos merodeadores antes de girar sobre sus talones y sentarse al lado de Hermione. Ambas se miraron intensamente, sin saber qué decirse, Hermione abrió la boca varias veces para emitir algún sonido, pero no lo consiguió.

-Hola, soy Lily, tú debes ser Hermione, ¿no?- preguntó efusivamente- Encantada de conocerte.

Cuando los tres antiguos merodeadores terminaron su abrazo, Fred y George, con sendas capas de seda, muy caras se levantaron de la mesa y les miraron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sr. Potter...- dijo George sobresaltando a su padre.

James le miró, acompañado de Sirius y Remus.

-Ahora que usted... bueno... está con nosotros, aquí...- continuó Fred.

-...nos preguntábamos si podría decirnos...- terció George de nuevo.

-... cómo hicieron el Mapa del Merodeador.- terminó Fred enfatizando las tres últimas palabras.

Los merodeadores, junto con el resto de la gente, rieron a carcajadas y pasaron su primera noche juntos, al lado de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, contando anécdotas y algún que otro detalle desternillante, sabiendo que aunque había empezado la Segunda Guerra Mágica, eran más fuertes que antes y que eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

- - - - - - - - - -

El profesor Flitwick se había despertado por una razón desconocida para él, aunque no le importaba mucho. Desperezó su pequeño y velludo cuerpo acompañándolo con un sonoro bostezo y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Hogwarts se veía precioso de noche, y mas cuando todavía no había estudiantes. Los pasillos del castillo estaban vacíos, a excepción de algunos elfos domésticos, los fantasmas, Peeves, que estaba algo más tranquilo que en el anterior curso, y Filch, que sabiendo que iba a ser despedido de un momento a otro, arrastraba los pies por las escaleras voladoras de Hogwarts, apesadumbrado.

Flitwick podía ver los jardines de Hogwarts, aunque para ello tuvo que subirse a la repisa, pues no llegaba a ver por la ventana con su pequeña estatura. Veía destellos que provenían de la cabaña de Hagrid, entornó los ojos y poco después una llamarada salió del techo de la cabaña, quemándola por completo. Casi por acto reflejo, el pequeño profesor sacó la varita de su bolsillo, bajó hasta los jardines gritando a viva voz "¡Invasión! ¡Invasión!", despertando a algunos de los profesores que ya había en el colegio y acompañado con ellos se pusieron delante de la cabaña de Hagrid.

¡Eran decenas de mortífagos! Sus miradas eran de odio, y bajo la marca tenebrosa que brillaba en el aire, apuntaban con sus varitas a los profesores.

-¡Al Ataque!- gritó la profesora Sinistra mientras blandía su varita, como si de un florete se tratase.

La explanada de hierba se cubrió de rayos de distintos colores con los hechizos de ambos bandos mientras Hagrid, herido, respiraba con dificultad tendido en el suelo de su cabaña, que apenas se sostenía en pie. Con rapidez, a pesar de ni poder levantarse, escribió un mensaje en un trozo arrugado de pergamino y lo ató a la pata de una lechuza que estaba en el poyete.

Mientras la lechuza batía sus alas llenas de pluma rumbo a Londres, los jardines de Hogwarts se teñían de rojo mientras los profesores, que eran ganados en número por los mortífagos, luchaban por su vida y por la de la comunidad mágica, lanzando chorros de luz por la punta de sus varitas.

**Nota del autor: **

¡DEJADME REVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN LAS REVIEWS!

No sé si el capítulo ha quedado como yo quería, aún así me ha llevado dos días ponerlo sobre firme y planificar cómo plasmar lo que quería escribir. ¡Por favor, dejadme reviews!


	5. Capítulo 5: Esfera Kadavra

**El Quisquilloso. Edición Especial.**

"**¡Cornelius Fudge se escapa del Ministerio! " escrito por Arthur B. Wylde.**

El Ministerio, en vista de los incidentes ocurridos el mes pasado, ha decidido por unanimidad repartir guías de defensa mágica para evitar pérdidas mayores. Del 1 al 10 de Julio se ruega a todos aquellos que deseen contactar sobre esta guía que envíen una lechuza al Departamento de Guerra, provisionalmente situado en el Colegio Hogwarts debido a cambios de dirección del Ministerio de Magia.

Así mismo, y como se explica en el Acta 3.6 del Boletín Oficial Mágico, en una reunión de todos los miembros del Wizengamot y la Federación Mundial de Política Mágica, se ha decidido que Cornelius Fudge no siga ejerciendo el cargo de Ministerio de Magia debido a la negligente actuación que ha llevado a cabo en el último año, especialmente la de Dolores Umbridge, acusada de violar el Estatuto de Secreto de los Magos y de Intento de Asesinato por enviar dementores a "besar" a Harry Potter.

Recordamos que tanto Fudge como muchos otros funcionarios del ministerio, ya despedidos, divulgaron falsos rumores sobre Albus Dumbledore e intentaron tomar el control del Colegio Hogwarts, negando a la vez que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hubiera resucitado, a pesar de que el propio Dumbledore lo había afirmado en varias ocasiones.

Fuentes ministeriales informan que Cornelius Fudge, nada más conocer el veredicto del Wizengamot, y arriesgándose a ir a Azkaban, se vio obligado a huir del Ministerio de Magio y ahora se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

**Poderes Supremos**

**Capítulo 5: "Esfera Kadavra"**

Todo el grupo se asustó, tanto los miembros de la orden como los que todavía no podían pertenecer a ella. Una lechuza, debido a la urgencia del mensaje que portaba, se había chocado contra una ventana del Caldero Chorreante y lo había atravesado, cayendo al suelo con algunos cristales clavados. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le quitó el pergamino arrugado, a pesar de que el mensaje era breve y claro, lo releyó varias veces con los ojos entrecerrados como si quisiese destapar la auténtica naturaleza de su contenido. Después se dirigió a los presentes, que estaban de pie y algunos con la varita en la mano.

-Hogwarts está siendo atacado. La nota es de Hagrid, dice que esta herido pero que no es nada grave. Debemos actuar con rapidez, no sabemos cuántos son.- dijo Dumbledore con un breve gesto de la mano y después, para asombro de los demás, se dirigió a Harry y a Hermione- Harry, ¿puedo contar con vuestra ayuda?

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico fervientemente, apretando la varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Nymphadora, Alastor, Minerva, Harry, Hermione y yo iremos a Hogwarts para defender los terrenos.- continuó Dumbledore- Si los mortífagos se han atrevido a adentrarse en el colegio, no habrá sido menos con el propio ministerio, que tiene menos medidas de seguridad. Que los demás a los que no he nombrado vayan a allí y ayuden a los aurores que haya allí y que los menores vayan a pedir refuerzos.

La gente, vista la prisa que requería todo aquello, hizo lo que le fue ordenado sin rechistar. Todos usaron trasladores para ir a su destino.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sintió el característico tirón cuando tocó la copa a la que Dumbledore había convertido en traslador y los 4 mayores y Hermione y él se aparecieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Corrieron hacia los jardines y una vez pasado el lago se detuvieron. Había dos bandos, uno de muchos mortífagos, de los cuales ninguno había caído, y el de los profesores, o mejor dicho "profesor", porque solo se mantenía en pie Flitwick.

-¡Vamos a ayudarle!- gritó Harry a la vez que se abalanzaba hacia el campo de batalla.

Los hechizos se detuvieron y Flitwick, exhausto, se desmayó. Dumbledore le hizo desaparecer con la varita, enviándole unos metros cerca del Gran Comedor, donde estaría a salvo, y lo mismo hizo con el resto de los profesores, sin comprobar si alguno estaba muerto.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo Lucius Malfoy, con un aspecto más demacrado que de costumbre- ¡Veo que esperar en Azkaban estas semanas ha merecido la pena! Harry Potter y sus compinches.

-Malfoy, si te rindes ahora evitaré tener que matarte.- dijo Harry alzando la varita- Lo mismo digo al resto de los asquerosos amantes de Voldemort.

Hubo una sonora carcajada entre los mortífagos y Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

-Potter, el que hayas escapado del Señor Tenebroso no te convierte en un ser invencible.- dijo Malfoy con un rictus de la boca- Tendré el gusto de ser yo quien te mate.

Harry alzó los brazos y los extendió sacando pecho, como si esperara ansioso el impacto de la maldición. Los mortífagos se miraron entre ellos y alguno miró a los aurores en busca del significado de aquel gesto.

-Eres más imbécil de lo que creía, Potter.

Malfoy alzó la varita majestuosamente y nadie se movió, después el apuntó a Harry y gritó con fiereza:

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El chico recordaba las características de esa maldición. Un chorro de luz verde brillante emanó de la varita del mortífago como si ansiase salir de su escondite y atravesó el aire haciendo vibrar la hierba hasta estrellarse en el pecho de Harry.

No ocurrió nada.

Los aurores, Dumbledore y Minerva contuvieron la respiración pero Hermione se limitó a mirar, ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Es decir, nada.

El cuerpo de Harry se iluminó de un aura del mismo color que la maldición y sin que él muriera, ni mucho menos, esa luz verde recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a un punto inexistente entre sus dos manos. Era una esfera verdosa que emitía destellos, como un sol brillante. Malfoy retrocedió unos pasos y algunos mortífagos se llevaron la mano a la boca.

-Como puedes comprobar, Lucius, esto supera tus expectativas.- dijo Harry a la vez que alzaba las manos con la esfera verdosa y la lanzaba.

La esfera recorrió los jardines quemando la hierba que antes había vibrado y se estrelló contra Lucius Malfoy, que fue empujado unas decenas de metros por los aires, chocándose contra un árbol que había en el bosque prohibido y cayendo, ya muerto, al suelo de raíces de árbol. Los demás mortífagos vieron la escena y como no podían desaparecerse fuera de Hogwarts corrieron hacia la salida del colegio para abandonar el halo de protección mágica del que la ancestral escuela de magia estaba dotado.

-Déjales huir, Harry- dijo Dumbledore con voz atronadora cuando vio que el chico se dirigía hacia ellos- No sacaríamos nada en claro matándolos a todos, necesitamos utilizarlos para encontrar a Voldemort

Harry dejó de correr poco a poco hasta que se paró y su cuerpo, consciente, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara para reprimir una ira intensa. Hermione se acercó a él y le abrazó muy fuertemente.

-Harry, ya tendrás oportunidad para darles caza, tienes toda la eternidad.- dijo la chica levantándole con esfuerzo.

Los cinco corrieron hasta la cabaña, prácticamente derruida, y con varios hechizos levitadores consiguieron apartar los cascotes para ver el cuerpo de Hagrid en estado deplorable. Estaba sangrando fuertemente por la boca y sonrió como pudo al ver a Harry. El chico se acercó corriendo al semi-gigante y le puso las manos en el pecho a a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Se está encharcando el pulmón, los mortífagos seguramente le lanzaron un hechizo perforador en un costado.- dijo el chico a la vez que señalaba un agujero limpio y redondo en un costado, del que también salía sangre.

-Puedo curarlo- dijo Dumbledore.

El anciano se agachó al lado de Hagrid y observó la herida, después susurró a la varita:

-_¡Narbe!_

Hubo un destello y la herida empezó a cicatrizar poco a poco hasta que se convirtió en parte más de la piel. Hagrid emitió algunos sollozos.

-Solamente es un apaño, debemos llevarle a San Mungo.- continuó Dumbledore- Tonks, ¿puedes llevarle?

La auror asintió y minutos después el semigigante y ella desaparecían una vez hubieron salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los profesores que antes se habían enfrentado contra los mortífagos estaban bien excepto Sinistra, a la cual habían lanzado varios hechizos incompatibles a la vez y el cuerpo se le había cubierto de una espesa capa de pelo verde.

- - - - - - - - -

Ginny y los gemelos Weasley ya habían llegado al ministerio, aunque era completamente distinto al que la más pequeña de los Weasley había visto semanas antes, cuando acompañó a Harry y a los demás para "rescatar" a Sirius. Resumiendo, estaba todo derruido, la zona en la que antes abundaban las chimeneas mágicas de la Red Flu ahora era un foco de llamas que varios funcionarios del ministerio con vendas y ensangrentados trataban de apagar con la varita. Había cadáveres a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos y las puertas y separaciones de las oficinas y departamentos habían salido despedidas, hiriendo a más burócratas. Por no mencionar un boquete de 20 metros de ancho que había en el techo que separaba la segunda de la tercera planta.

-Niños, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó uno de los funcionarios cuando otro mago le sustituyó para intentar apagar las llamas.

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño y Ginny habló con vehemencia:

-Hemos sido enviados por Dumbledore para pedir ayuda, Hogwarts está siendo atacado.

-En eso no hay problema, él mismo nos acaba de enviar a ese fénix dorado diciéndonos que los mortífagos habían sido repelidos. Pero aquí, en el ministerio... de repente se aparecieron cientos de ellos, ni siquiera conocíamos sus caras, algunos parecían extranjeros.- continuó el funcionario con aspavientos de los brazos.

-¿Dónde están todos los mortífagos?- preguntó Fred con impaciencia- ¿Ha venido Voldemort, también?

-¡No pronuncies su nombre, niño!- gritó el burócrata, alarmado.

-¡No somos niños!- gritaron los gemelos.

El funcionario se fue de nuevo a apagar las llamas, que ahora eran de azul verdoso, y Ginny, Fred y George avanzaron por los pasillos hasta unos toldos mágicos en los que algunos medimagos atendían a los heridos más graves. Entre los que estaban postrados en camillas había un chico larguirucho y pelirrojo al que Ginny reconoció de inmediato y corrió hacia él. Percy Weasley levantó la cabeza con dificultad y sonrió tristemente, tenía una herida que le atravesaba todo el pecho, desde el hombro hasta el abdomen, y ésta sangraba abundantemente.

-Hola Ginny- dijo el chico con un tono muy diferente al que adquiría normalmente y mucho menos pomposo- Hola Fred, George...

-¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!- exclamó Ginny sin atreverse a mirar la herida- ¡¿Quién ha sido?!

Percy tosió con dificultad y la herida aumentó su caudal de sangre, que chorreaba por la túnica como un riachuelo.

-Lestrange intentó atacarme, después mandó a algo, un ser extraño, que me matara. Era un animal... enorme, con una piel púrpura, intenté repelerlo pero mis hechizos no atravesaban su piel, me rajó el pecho...- dijo el chico llevándose la mano a su propia herida, como si creyese que eso iba a aliviar más su dolor.

-No te preocupes, Percy, te atenderán y te curarás- dijo Ginny perdiendo los estribos.

-No, Ginny- contestó el chico- Hoy es mi día. Dile a papa y mamá que siento haber sido tan mezquino, que me perdonen, y dile a Harry que... liquide a Lestrange.

Como a cámara lenta, la boca de Percy exhaló su último suspiro y su cabeza cayó, inerte, a la tela de la camilla. Su herida poco a poco dejó de sangrar mientras Ginny lloraba encima de su hermano muerto y los gemelos agarraban con fuerza sus varitas, dispuestos a vengarse.

- - - - - - - - -

La señora Weasley ya había regresado a la Madriguera para protegerla de un posible ataque mortífago y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj. Había una de las manecillas que giraba a una velocidad frenética alrededor de su propio eje, eclipsando los lentos movimientos de las demás. Era la de Percy Weasley. Molly se derrumbó en el suelo y apoyó las manos en la fría piedra, incapaz de emitir un solo sonido de su boca.

- - - - - - - - -

-Mi señor, lo sentimos, mi señor- dijo una mujer alta y delgada, que en su día había sido atractiva- Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Lord Voldemort miró a Bellatrix Lestrange por encima del hombro, alzó la varita y le lanzó una maldición cruciatus, haciendo que los gritos de dolor y súplica hicieran retumbar toda la estancia en la que se hallaban ellos dos y unos cuantos mortífagos más.

-Has fracasado, Lestrange. Te puse al mando de esta misión y uno de mis mejores mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy, ha muerto y Harry Potter sigue ileso. ¡EXPLÍCATE!

El mago tenebroso volvió a lanza otra vez la maldición y siguió torturando a la mujer hasta que se cansó, se guardó la varita y miró al resto de los mortífagos.

-Explicadme qué ha ocurrido en Hogwarts.

Colagusano dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló.

-Señor, Dumbledore y algunos aurores fueron con Potter al colegio para comprobar qué ocurría y Potter se pavoneó delante de Malfoy. Lucius le lanzó la maldición asesina pero fue como si la absorbiera, y entonces creó una esfera con la energía de la maldición y se la lanzó a Malfoy, matándole y lanzándole al Bosque Prohibido.

Voldemort se llevó la mano a la zona del mentón, tocando levemente su nariz de serpiente y miró a un punto inexistente. Ni él mismo sabía cómo podía haber hecho eso.

**Nota del autor: **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir. Aunque el capítulo no está muy animado, lo he querido utilizar como introducción a la guerra y al combate clave que determinará al ganador de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. ¡¡ENVIADME REVIEWS!! ï


End file.
